DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) This multidisciplinary, 25-year training program is designed to develop independent scientists competent to critically utilize the principles of basic and clinical cardiovascular research to improve therapeutic strategies designed to alleviate and prevent cardiovascular disease. Its centerpiece is the intense and sustained training in cardiovascular research of each trainee for a 2-year minimum in a research project supervised by a faculty preceptor. During the current grant interval the Cardiology Division acquired 10,000-sq. ft. of additional laboratory space and created the Center for Cardiovascular Research. Washington University established a Master of Science in Clinical Investigation Program. These changes led to recruitment of additional research faculty, increased scientific collaborations among, program faculty, and strengthened the research training program. The 22 preceptors from 14 departments/divisions are experienced in conveying principles underlying effective basic and clinical research as well as techniques needed to trainees in their laboratories. They have expertise in biochemistry; biostatistics; bioengineering; cardiovascular medicine; cell, molecular, and vascular biology; computer sciences; epidemiology; pathology; pharmacology; physics; physiology; radiology-, and surgery. They share interests and link basic and clinical research in themes focused on arrhythmogenesis; atherosclerosis, vascular biology, and coagulation; molecular basis and genetics of human cardiac disease; myocardial metabolism, perfusion, and function; cardiovascular imaging; and epidemiology and outcomes assessment. Each trainee participates in a core curriculum on biostatistics, ethical issues in research, scientific integrity, manuscript and grant preparation, and laboratory safety; workshops that provide in-depth training in each of the major investigative areas; research seminars; and elective course work keyed to each trainee's research area. This program has been consistently oversubscribed with highly qualified candidates. Candidates for the 8 positions requested each year will be selected based on past achievements and the likelihood they will pursue an academic research career.